Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to devices and methods for capturing and processing images from air environment of a user, and using information derived from captured images. More particularly, this disclosure relates to devices and methods for using a wearable device including a camera for capturing information related to the user's environment, and to systems for processing data received from the wearable device.
Background Information
Today, technological advancements make it possible for wearable devices to automatically capture images and store information that is associated with the captured images. Certain devices have been used to digitally record aspects and personal experiences of one's life in an exercise typically called “lifelogging.” Some individuals log their life so they can retrieve moments from past activities, for example, social events, trips, etc. Lifelogging may also have significant benefits in other fields (e.g., business, fitness and healthcare, and social research). Lifelogging devices, while useful for tracking daily activities, may be improved with capability to enhance one's interaction in his environment with feedback and other advanced functionality based on the analysis of captured image data.
Even though users can capture images with their smartphones and some smartphone applications can process the captured images, smartphones may not be the best platform for serving as lifelogging apparatuses in view of their size and design. Lifelogging apparatuses should be small and light, so they can be easily worn. Moreover, with improvements in image capture devices, including wearable apparatuses, additional functionality may be provided to assist users in navigating in and around an environment, identifying persons and objects they encounter, and providing feedback to the users about their surroundings and activities. Therefore, there is a need for apparatuses and methods for automatically capturing and processing images to provide useful information to users of the apparatuses, and for systems and methods to process and leverage information gathered by the apparatuses.